


Good Q

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Q likes when Picard praises him in bed.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Good Q

It was a fairly usual evening on the starship Enterprise. They were on their way to a rendezvous with a Klingon ambassador, and, like every evening for the past year or so, Q had appeared in Picard's quarters as soon as he got off shift. Q talked with Picard as he ate, telling him some fantastical tale from another planet that Picard only half-believed.

Picard couldn't help but wonder how it had ever gotten this way. When they first met, Q had put him on trial for the crimes of humanity, for goodness's sake! He had been little more than an ant below Q's boot. And now, years later, they were in some kind of domestic relationship.

It hadn't been easy. There had been friction, and mutual resentment, but that resentment gave way to attraction, which gave way to, well, love. No, it hadn't been easy. They had had their ups and downs. But now, what was important was that they were together, and that they were both happy.

Eventually, they ended up on Picard's bed, Q's arms wrapped around Picard. Q leaned in and kissed Picard, softly but still needy.

When he pulled away Picard said, "You do that very well."

He thought it was a bit of a silly thing to say, but Q turned a bit pink. "Really?" he said.

"Yes, really," Picard said. He paused. "...you liked it a lot when I said that, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"I mean," Q said. "It was a nice thing to say." He ducked his head. "And- and Qs don't need to look for approval. We're omnipotent. We're like gods. We- yes. Yes, I liked it when you said that."

"I'll have to remember that," Picard said. He leaned in and kissed Q deeply. He heard a snapping sound. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Q was naked, except for undergarments. That was their compromise. Picard thought it was rushing things to have Q just snap his fingers and have his clothes be gone, and Q didn't see the need for dragging out the experience in such ways.

In between kisses, Picard removed his Starfleet uniform until he, too, was only in his underwear. "Lie down," he said, a little out-of-breath from the kissing. Q lay on his back and eased his underwear off. He was already hard. "Mm. So lovely, nice and ready for me," Picard said.

"Ohh, yes," Q said.

Picard leaned in and kissed him, and as they kissed, he slipped off his underwear and ever-so-gently slid himself into Q. "You feel so good," he said as he began to thrust. Q bit his lip. They went at it slowly at first, but passionately, with every movement a meaning.

"Let me ride you," Q gasped. "Please?"

"How can I say no to such a kind gesture?" Picard said. With care, they turned over, so that Q was on top of Picard, straddling him. Q began to move his hips back and forth. Picard let out a long breath of contentment. "Such a good Q," he said.

"Oh, yes, call me a good Q again," Q moaned as he rode Picard.

"You're such a good Q," Picard said. "And you make me feel so good when you do that... yes... just like that..." He had to admit, Q being so pleasured was making him very stimulated, too. He liked it when Q was happy.

"Can I touch myself?" Q asked a bit shyly.

"Yes," said Picard. "Let me know when you're getting close." Q kept riding him, and touching himself with his hands, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Picard loved seeing him like this, so vulnerable.

"I'm nearly there," gasped Q. "Can I- can I-?"

"Yes," Picard said.

"Talk to me," Q said, his cheeks flushing. "I want to hear you tell me how good I am- please."

"You're doing so well," Picard said. "You make me feel so good. You make me happy in every sense, in my mind- and in my body... you're such a good Q, Q- you're mine and I love you and you're so good for me."

Q came, shuddering. "Ohhh," he moaned. "Oh my." He paused for a moment, but then he kept riding Picard. Picard looked up at him, and in that moment, he thought Q was the most beautiful entity in the universe, so beautiful and good for him. Picard came too, closing his eyes as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Q slid off him, then leaned in and kissed Picard on the lips. "Thank you for humoring me, Jean-Luc," he said softly.

"If it makes you happy," Picard said, "it makes me happy, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with how this turned out unfortunately, but I'm going to post it anyway.  
> I'd love if you commented!


End file.
